See the Stars With You
by sugarhigh9394
Summary: Alternate ending to "200" No romantic pairings.


**AN: This is an Alternate Ending to "200"**

**WARNING – CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FROM EPISODE 200. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IT AND DON'T WISH TO BE SPOILED, BOOKMARK THIS PAGE AND COME BACK LATER. ALSO, PLEASE NOTE THE GENRES. **

**Also the song lyrics (which will **_**look like this**_**)****you will see belong to Troye Sivan. **

JJ's heart pounded, and her entire body hurt, but she kept running. Hastings wasn't going to get away. She may have failed Nadia, and her own unborn child almost three years ago, but she would never be able to live with herself if she failed the countless men and women who were risking their lives to protect their country. Hastings was NOT going to get away.

She chased him, running past her team as they fired at Hastings' men. As Hastings and JJ ended up on the roof, the two former colleagues exchanged fire. When JJ ran out of ammo, Emily ran up behind her and continued firing at Hastings. He scrambled up the last ladder, with Emily on his heels and JJ further back.

Emily tackled Hastings and managed to land a few blows before he knocked her aside. JJ was there, punching and kicking Hastings. He managed to grab her leg and sent her flying to the ground. Again Emily tackled him, but was unprepared for the elbow to her jaw. Emily landed flat on her back near the ledge of the building, dazed by the vicious blow. Hastings pulled a knife from a holster in is jacket, and went in for the kill.

"NO!" JJ threw her body into Hastings, knocking him sideways. Emily had regained her bearings enough to turn her head only to see Hastings fall over the building's edge, with JJ standing with her back to Emily. Emily shakily stood and walked towards JJ.

But something was wrong. JJ turned towards Emily, staggering as she did so. Horror met Emily's eyes. JJ was gasping for air, blood running from her mouth. But that wasn't the worst of it. Hastings' knife, which had been meant for Emily, was lodged in the middle of JJ's chest. Emily froze, and JJ's legs started to buckle. A surge of adrenaline hit, and Emily managed to catch JJ and stop her from falling limply to the ground.

"I've got you, Jayje. I've got you." Emily said.

All she got was a gurgling gasp in response.

"No. NO!" WE NEED MEDICS ON THE ROOF NOW! AGENT DOWN!" Emily screamed into her radio as she gently lowered JJ to the ground.

"Oh god." She sobbed as she tried to put pressure on the wound without causing further damage with the knife. "Hang on, Jay. Just hang on." Emily repeated it like a mantra, willing her best friend to stay alive.

"WHERE ARE THE MEDICS?!"

CMCMCMCM

Aaron Hotchner watched as Matt Cruz was wheeled towards the waiting ambulance. Getting Cruz out of that godforsaken basement was difficult, between Cruz's injury, the firefight occurring above them, and the lack of radio communication (goddamn basements). Hotch saw Blake and Rossi standing near the body of Hastings, with Morgan and Reid not far away. JJ and Emily were nowhere to be found. As Hotch opened his mouth to ask where they were, his radio crackled to life.

"WHERE ARE THE MEDICS?!" Emily's voice was panicked. As dispatch said the next batch of paramedics were ten minutes away, five agents scrambled towards the building, knowing that something had gone terribly wrong.

CMCMCMCM

_**I don't want to let this go**_

_**I don't want to lose control**_

_**I just want to see the stars with you **_

"Em." JJ gasped. Her breathing was erratic, and more blood gurgled in her mouth with every rise and fall of her chest.

"Shh. Jay, it's okay. You're going to be okay." Emily had tears running down her face. They were running out of time.

"Em." JJ tried again.

Emily met her gaze, and she knew. JJ's were glazing over, and her skin was getting paler by the second. Ten minutes was too long. The paramedics weren't going to get there in time.

_**And I don't want to say goodbye **_

_**Someone tell me why**_

_**I just want to see the stars with you**_

"Jay…"

"The stars…. are beautiful…. aren't they, Em?"

Emily choked back a sob.

"Yes. Yes they are."

JJ was gasping, and was on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Stay…. with me…. Em?"

"Always, Jayje. Always."

JJ's eyes slipped closed, and Emily knew this was the end. She leaned over her prone best friend.

_**You lost**_

_**A part of your existence**_

_**In the war**_

_**Against yourself**_

"Jennifer Jareau, you listen to me. You are loved. You are so loved. I promise you, Henry will never want for anything. We will all take care of him. I swear it. You're free now, JJ. From the secrets, the lies. Be free, Blackbird."

JJ's chest stilled, and Emily, hands shaking, checked for a pulse. There was none.

Hotch and the others were sprinting towards the ladders that led to the roof, when a broken wail stopped them in their tracks. They were too late.

_**Oh the lights**_

_**They light up and light a sign that's telling you**_

_**It's time to go**_

JJ stood near the edge of the building, heart breaking at Emily's sobs. She sensed the rest of her team, and she could barely stomach the looks of pure anguish on their faces.  
"I'm so sorry." She whispered, knowing they couldn't hear her.

"It wasn't you fault, Jenny."

"He's right you know."

JJ startled at the voices behind her. Voices she hadn't heard in years. Slowly, she turned around.

"Dad? Roz?"

"Hi, Jenny bear." Alan Jareau said as he looked at his youngest daughter. She had grown into a fine woman.

"Hey Jenny." Roz smiled. JJ ran to the two of them and hugged them tightly.

"How- what-"

"We're you're guides, Jenny." Roz explained. "It's time for you to go soon."

"Soon?" JJ looked confused.

"Just wait a moment." Alan said, looking behind him. JJ looked as well, and saw a brilliant light, accompanied by a warmth that made her feel safe.

"Dad what-" she was cut off as something, no, _someone_, materialized out of the light.

"Erin?"

"Hello, Jennifer." Erin Strauss stood in front of her, a caring smile on her face. JJ noticed that Erin's hand was pulled behind her back, and that a small face was peeking out from behind Erin's leg. Erin noticed her looking, and spoke.

"It's okay, sweetheart. No need to be shy."

The child stepped out, and JJ gasped. Standing in front of her was a little girl, with JJ's eyes.

"Oh… oh my god." Tears ran down JJ's face. The little girl ran up to JJ and hugged her around the legs.

"Hi mama."

"Hi, sweetie." JJ had tears running down her face. She looked at Erin, Roz, and her father. "Is it time to go now?"

"Yes, Jennifer. It is."

JJ nodded, and picked up her daughter. Turning around, she looked at her team. Her family.

"Goodbye."

She carried her daughter into the night, and was gone.

_**And I don't want to say goodbye **_

_**Someone tell me why**_

_**I just want to see the stars with you**_

A family stood, surrounding one of their own. A hero, who had given her life to save the life of another. As they grieved the loss of their friend, one by one they glanced at the stars, and swore that they looked just a little bit brighter in the night.

_**With you**_

**AN: This was actually the fifth version of this story. I wanted to do it justice, and I hope I have.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
